Opportunity
Origin * Opportunity (commonly shortened to just "Oppo", occasionally referred to as "The City Of Opportunity", its more formal name) is a former Red Dock Colony that was founded in 8th of March 2019 by player SmegLiff. The town is home to a small population of about 15 people and is known for its large towers and dedicated builders. The Story of Opportunity * The City of Opportunity was built next to an already existing build, and was later neighbored by Carrot Kingdom, a small city built by player jaxon_iz_kool. Jaxon built Carrot Kingdom because he sells carrots across the server. The small castle that Jaxon built later went on to become Opportunity's first tower, "Chad Tower". The formation of Opportunity was prompted when there was a joking discussion about colonizing Red Dock, but player SmegLiff actually went through with it and founded Opportunity. The location was chosen because SmegLiff and his friend FoxRaid were already working on a large pixel art in what would later become Opportunity's mesa. When the colony was first made, there was a wall separating Carrot Kingdom and Opportunity. When Carrot Kingdom later disbanded, the wall was taken down. More and more players joined, and Opportunity gained more traction as more buildings were being constructed. * Players were drawn to Opportunity for many reasons. Some were inspired by the towers, others, like char312 had already been supporting Opportunity for a long time and decided to finally join. * On top of the towers, Opportunity is known for having a small, exclusive community of very dedicated players. Many of Opportunity's residents are very wealthy, some having multiple stacks of diamond blocks. * Opportunity is a non-aggressive entity and has never engaged in an unprovoked raid. The city is very focused on building and expanding and like its former parent nation Red Dock, stays neutral on most matters. * In late may Opportunity seperated from their former parent nation, Reddock. Opportunity separated slightly after their change in leadership and direction for the town. Opportunity's Towers * The town is best known for its huge towers, each of which stretch up to build height and have a flat top layer. There are 4 towers that are finished, with a fifth tower in the mesa being built by OGBUBBY and a large tree at Opportunity's peninsula being built by Lordpixela. * The first tower is called Chad Tower. It was built on top of a base made by jaxon_iz_kool for the disbanded settlement "Carrot Kingdom". The complete tower was built by users Ninobf2002, Jaxon_iz_kool, Gerbilcity, jamesthepigeon, and SmegLiff. It is constructed primarily with stone bricks and takes advantage of a bubble elevator. * The second tower is called the One World Trade Center, '''also known as the WTC. It was originally named '''The Shart. It is directly modeled off of the real-life One World Trade Center in New York City. * The third tower is named "The Hourglass" and it is situated in Opportunity's mesa. It was created by citizen OGBUBBY. It is mesa themed and takes advantage of a bubble elevator very similar to that of ninobf2002's Chad Tower. In mid-April, dan227234 and the "Mike Tyson Clearing Company" bought the top half (top five floors) of The Hourglass for 32 diamonds. In early May, OGBUBBY bought the floors back, after deeming the Mike Tyson Clearing Company unfit tenants. 4 of the 5 top floors are still for sale. * The fourth tower is a model of The Citadel from the video game Half-Life 2. It was built by Ninobf and it situated in the superflat portion of Opportunity. * The fifth tower in Opportunity is titled MK Heights, a recreation of the UAE's Burj Khalifa. This was headed by Onyx, IGN Onyx_oWo, and was his first build on the server. The title was named after the pornstar Mia Khalifa, as she shares the last name with the tower. This was shortened to MK Heights for ambiguity. Onyx created the superflat biome for this project. It is made out of white concrete and white stained glass, with netherbrick as the structure. During the tower's auction, Onyx made over four stacks of diamond blocks overall. Dragon Egg - Opportunity Park * When player OGBUBBY first moved to Opportunity, he saw the large, unused space in the middle of the city and decided to build a small park. The park was home to 5 paths that converge onto a small fountain. The fountain was the scene of the start of the Opportunity - Twin Peaks "14 Minutes War". * On April 3, 2019, OGBUBBY was in a discord voice call with multiple Japan members, including player o8f. o8f brought up that he owns a dragon egg, and when asked how much he would sell it to a random player for, he answered with: "200 Diamonds". OGBUBBY immediately took up his offer, to o8f's surprise. Not expecting anyone to actually buy the egg, the price was disputed for around a half of an hour. Eventually, he settled on the price of 450 Diamonds, and OGBUBBY along with new Opportunity resident char312 paid o8f 50 diamond blocks for the egg, with char312 paying 30 blocks and OGBUBBY paying 20. * In early April, the egg shrine was completely remade by player OGBUBBY. This became the official center of town and the nether portals were linked here. The whole area where Opportunity Park used to be has been replaced by the egg shrine and what is now called Opportunity Square. On the canal side of Opportunity Square, a small homage to the original Opportunity Park can be seen, with banners and lapis blocks from the original area. The new egg shrine is designed to seem like the egg is pumping energy to the whole city. * The egg has been stolen on 3 occasions as of 4/26/19. All three times the egg has been returned and the player who stole it received a three day or permanent ban. * On top of the dragon egg and nether portals, Opportunity Square is home to a small enchanting area with a level 30 enchanting table. It also contains directional signs, a list of Opportunity citizens and a special thanks board. Other Buildings * On top of the main towers, Opportunity is home to many other smaller buildings. These include creative builds, player houses, farms, and many more individual creations. * Many players have unique houses in Opportunity. These builds vary but stay in relatively the same style, utilizing lots of wood (specifically acacia) and stone bricks. Opportunity's roads are made with cobblestone slabs and stone brick stairs. * Player ninobf2002 built a model of the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive map de_safehouse next to SmegLiff's new road design named "Raccoon Road" * Player FoxRaid has a large house situated next to the One World Trade Center. * Player jaxon_iz_kool enlisted well-known builder ItzDragonYT to build a large castle where Carrot Kingdom once was. This was a homage to the caste Jaxon built that later turned into nino's Chad Tower * Wealthy player GiM_fn has a base under the ravine besides coastline and a large beacon pyramid, arranged in rainbow colors. GiM_fn is capable of affording such structures because he owns an extremely efficient emerald farm, which according to him produces 2 stacks of emerald blocks per day. GiM has since left Opportunity and shortly after quit playing on the server. * Opportunity has a large canal which jets through the middle of the suburban area. It leads to Lake Erebus, a large, manmade lake situated between the mesa and the One World Trade Center. * Tecnagamer has a "smart house" near the World Trade Center, and the current only building on the Raccoon Road. * Player NessItsYourDad owns a replica of Ness' House from EarthBound, mostly made out of birch wood. * Opportunity has a large town hall near Raccoon Road. It was made by ItzDragonYT and contains a lobby, a small library, meeting room, bathroom, living room and mayor's office. Also has underground tunnels which connect to the raid holes and the public mine. * Overshadowing Opportunity's mesa is a large pixel art, which is currently under construction by players SmegLiff and FoxRaid. * OGBUBBY has a small house near the One World Trade Center. The house currently acts as secondary storage. * Kaviars has a large mansion far out from the main Opportunity area. * Opportunity is home to many "Bruh" objects (1x1 stacks of the same block that reach build height). This includes a bruhhay, a 3x3 bruhpumpkin and a bruhleaf. * Opportunity owns many beacons, in large part due to player prot5, who has donated over 25 beacons. * Opportunity has a highly efficient farm complex still under construction by players OGBUBBY and char312. Members/Reputation * Opportunity is home to around 30 players. * These players are known to be very dedicated, being on hours each day and taking lots of time to plan out the city and follow through with the plans. * Opportunity does not engage in raids or combat as a whole, but individual players have been known to be aggressive. * Opportunity is allied with TGN superpower Japan. * Opportunity is known to be very wealthy, to the extent that player Theogilli is skeptical of the legitimacy of some of their actions. * Opportunity is seen as wealthy because of the city's capacity to build large structures quickly, their ownership of many beacons, possession of four dragon eggs, and powerful, still growing farm system. * Many Opportunity players are from the UK and therefore are online at both active and slow hours on the server. * Opportunity has lots of connections to players in large cities, such as Japan, Twin Peaks, their former parent nation Red Dock, and many more. This allows them to trade quickly and gather a lot of materials. * Opportunity is also recognized for their fast growth, which is attributed to their dedication and as an expected result of being a former Red Dock colony and being founded when Red Dock was arguably at its peak. * As a result of being growth and expansion focused, Opportunity is not particularly strong military-wise. Multiple Opportunity players have stated that Opportunity is not currently focused on becoming strong and prioritizes making the city beautiful and large, as well as proficient with farms. * The city is sometimes referred to as "The New Pit", referencing The Pit, a city which was raided frequently. This is due to the fact that Opportunity experienced heavy raiding in the last week of March and the first week of April due to their immense wealth. * Because of many controversies in Mid-April, many of the Opportunity members have left the server, becoming inactive and slowing the growth of the town. This has caused many of Opportunity's remaining members to regroup and focus on growing the city, building, member and resource wise. * Opportunity leader SmegLiff officially left the TGN server for the last time on April 20th. This left the city's leadership up in the air, with no official leader. As of the beginning of May 2019, Ninobf has been voted the leader of Opportunity, with an 'Oppo Council' consisting of Char312, OGBUBBY, Pixela, and FoxRaid. * On May 22, 2019, Opportunity succeeded from their former parent nation Reddock. Geography * Opportunity is located at -6969, 420 in the overworld, or about -800 blocks on the nether negative x-axis. The nether highway's ice ends where Opportunity's portal is located, where a left turn will lead you to a very large portal which opens to Opportunity. The status of this portal is based on whether or not the city is on lockdown as a result of raids. Opportunity used to be next to Carrot Kingdom before the city and the tower within were absorbed into Opportunity. Opportunity is very close to the small, inactive town named "Llamatown". In mid-April, Opportunity annexed Llamatown. The sole citizen of Llamatown has not logged on in over a month. * Opportunity is very flattened, with the main city being on plains. Relative to the map pictured (Which is horizontally flipped), There is a large ocean to the north and an archipelago with a large island to the west. * To the east, there is a very large jungle that eventually leads to the world border. It is rough terrain and primarily used as a wood source for crafting. * North of the main city is Opportunity's mesa, which is being developed by OGBUBBY. * Looking at the map pictured, The first noticeable structure is the large square outline, which is a pixel art being worked on by players SmegLiff and FoxRaid. To the left, a grey circle with a blue dot can be seen in the mesa, which is OGBUBBY's mesa tower. Under the right of the square is Lake Erebus, which is connected to the under-construction canal. Under the lake, a large white diamond can be seen, which is the One World Trade Center. In the top left of the map, Kaviars' mansion can be seen. The dragon egg shrine and Opportunity park can be seen in the center of the map, and to the bottom left is chad tower. The wooden structure in the bottom right is Jaxon's castle. At the very top center, you can see Opportunity's villager housing/farm. Events/Conflict * Opportunity has been home to multiple events and raids. * The city itself has been raided by singular players multiple times in search for loot. A true, coordinated raid with the intent to hold the city hostage has never happened. * Opportunity's first and only war took place on March 27, 2019. It was a 14 Minute was between Opportunity and Twin Peaks, and only happened because of poor leadership and communication on both towns behalves. It is known as "The 14 Minutes War" because of its comical length. More details are on the official article, The 14 Minutes War. * Opportunity was the location of The First Kidtendo Incident and thus the beginning of The Kidtendo Situation. This situation involves player Kidtendo attacking vulnerable players unprovoked and burning their items. More details can be found on the main article, The Kidtendo Situation. * Players OGBUBBY and char312 raided Jimber because the player Ugga threatened to raid Opportunity on the TGN subreddit. They did this without consulting Red Dock authority and after learning Ugga was working on a building project, all of his items were returned. This is the only targeted attack ever orchestrated by Opportunity citizens. Ironically, Onyx (Onyx_oWo) was a resident of Jimber at that time, who eventually became a citizen of Opportunity himself. * Players and Opportunity citizens ninobf2002 and Gerbilcity got married in-game at Opportunity Park on April 7th, 2019. Theogilli killed a few wedding attendees. Players o8f and Lurien attacked after the wedding was over, with the sole intent to kill player Theogilli. o8f killed other players in an effort to up his kill count. By doing this, o8f obtained his 1000th player kill at ninobf2002's wedding. Trivia * The town is named after the real-life Mars rover "Opportunity" * The town's banner is modeled after the Red Dock banner Category:Nations